Being sorry is not enough
by Angelica R
Summary: [6x19/6x20] : "By living with the Black Fairy, Gideon learned what treason was. Now, he knows what it is to be betrayed by someone you trusted in." Gideon wakes up and realizes that his father lied to them.


Being sorry is not enough.

[6x19/6x20] : "By living with the Black Fairy, Gideon learned what treason was. Now, he knows what it is to be betrayed by someone you trusted in." Gideon wakes up and realizes that his father lied to them.

Gideon never had chance in his life. Really soon after he was born, the Black Fairy, his own grandmother abducted him.

And then, began a life of sorrows and pain…

He really thought that with his father being a Savior again, everything could be right, forever. That, in the end, after all the things they went through, they would form a family.

Because, his father would not have lied to them, or did he ?

Yes, he never should have trust him…

Because, after all, he was the son of the Black Fairy, and as her, he always made what he thought being the right thing. Which finally appeared as the worst he could have made.

 _§§§§_

Unlike his mother, Gideon felt something was happening when the spell touched him. He didn't realize it, because he definitely _was_ tired (living without your heart in your chest wasn't really pleasant). So yeah, he needed some rest.

That he didn't understand that his father wanted them to sleep, so they would not assist to the Final Battle and be safe.

It was only to protect them from it, because the Dark One had no desire to break his family. Again.

But of course, that was not as Gideon would see this when he would wake up.

Because, indeed, he did.

 _§§§§_

As his magic finally woke him up, Gideon just felt a great confusion.

His father was one of the greatest wizards of the world but him, Gideon was his son and the product of True Love ; so if he wasn't as powerful as him, maybe he was enough to resist against his spell.

He opened his eyes, and again, couldn't understand what happened ; thinking that he would immediately see his father not far from him.

But it never happened, and when he saw it, he frowned. It was not normal, Gold should have been here ! Maybe not just next to them, but at least in the room.

Or he would have let them a note, telling to them where he was, as he surely knew they would soon wake up.

Or maybe he didn't.

 _§§§§_

His father wasn't there. It shouldn't have frighten him, but it did; indeed, he wasn't used to have his family with him. His real family (not the woman who kept him locked in this damned prison for years and then ripped out his heart).

Belle was there, still sleeping, but curiously, it didn't reassure him. Something wasn't normal, he could feel it in the air.

He approached her and, just a few minutes after, he knew.

She was sleeping, but her sleep had been caused by a spell, which meant he was not able to wake up her.

Frozen, he finally realized his father _didn't_ _want_ them to wake up. But why? Why would his father do such a thing ?

After all, his father defeated the Black Fairy and acted as a Savior, so why ?

Except if he didn't do it….

 _§§§§_

Gideon knows the bitter taste of treason. By living with the Black Fairy, Gideon learned what treason was. Now, he knows what it is to be betrayed by someone you trusted in.

This is how he feels, when he understands that the Black Fairy, his grandmother was still alive; and he did not know how to react.

Because his father did this for him, so he could have his heart back in his chest.

But, on the other side, he made a deal, Gideon was almost sure of that, with her, with this monster who tried to destroy their lives.

He doesn't understand why his father acted like this, and then, the only thing he wants is an explanation. Gideon knows that she is alive, because he hears her and his father talking to each other. But then she leaves, and Gideon knows that his father, who is back in his shop and doesn't know that he is awake, let his mother live.

And he can't explain to himself why. He is still hidden from the eyes of his father, but he knows there has to be a reason, and he doesn't see which one.

He is hurt, by the lie, and the betrayal, and, without knowing why, he enters into the shop (as he was in another room) and goes to see his father.

"Gideon ? Why are you here ? Asked his father to him. And all he can see now, is the pain, and the anger in his son's eyes.

\- She is still alive father, he said, without answering. And she is here, safe and she will cast her terrible curse. Tell me, _father_ , why did you do that ? Why did you do _lie_ to us ?

\- Gideon, Rumple answered, without explaining himself. I'm… I'm sorry.

Then a sad and ironic, and almost cynical smile appeared on Gideon' face.

\- Being sorry is not enough, he whistled, with pain and anger in his voice, beginning to cry a little.

\- I had to do that son, so…

\- So what ? So she would be able to cast her curse ? So you would be on _her_ side ? What did she promised to you dad ? Why did you let her live ?

\- So I would have your heart back son, that was just for that.

\- You could have fought her father, said Gideon. You have the ability to do it, you have the _power_ to do it. You had no real reason to do it.

\- I can explain it Gideon, I…

\- You lied to us, he said without letting him talk. You lied to _mother_. To me. To Emma, and the others. And you will do it again, won't you ?

\- No. I won't.

\- Really ? But you already did, and you let her live. So, tell me, father, why would I trust you ?"

Rumple had the impression that he was talking to Bae. In a way, because again, he betrayed his son, and Gideon' expression really looked like his first son's face as he betrayed him the day he abandoned him.

But he couldn't explain why he did this, because he had no real reason. Just that, it was his mother, the one he missed for a long, long time.

And unlike his father, she _loved_ him.

And he hadn't been able to kill her.

Because he didn't want his mother to die, even though she was a monster. After all, that was who he was. Despite what she did to him, and to Gideon, she was still his mother.

But he knew Gideon wouldn't and couldn't understand that. Because of the way she treated him, and Rumplestiltskin understood that.

And he didn't want to loose his son. He really hoped that the curse would help him to find a happy ending, both with his son and wife.

So, he couldn't let his son leave and tell the other the truth.

He tried to explain again the situation to his son, who didn't listen to him.

"Gideon, I swear, I am really, really sorry.

-Maybe father, _maybe_. But you know what ? Being sorry is not enough, he repeated again, almost with hatred."

Rumple looked at his son with both sadness and love, and he sighed.

Then, he made a quick gesture, and, before Gideon was able to react, he fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry my son, the wizard said for the third time. Trust me, I truly am."

And this time, he made it sure that he wouldn't wake up. At least, not now.

Not before the curse was cast.

Because, when he would wake up, he would remember nothing.

The thing Rumplestiltskin didn't know, is that things wouldn't be as he wanted them to do.

Which would persuade him to act, and finally, do what he had been supposed to do first.

Kill the Black Fairy.

Maybe that then, apologizes would be enough for his son…


End file.
